Reccueil d'OS
by daphiie0398
Summary: Ici je vais mettre particulièment mais OS sur des couples HOMOSEXUEL de one piece et de kuroko no basket seulement
1. ZoroxSanji

Je marchais en direction de mon restaurant pas plus enthousiaste que ça et finalement j'ai fait demi tour pour me rendre au bord de l'eau. J'étais d'une humeur exécrabe. Pourquoi ? Surment car je suis tomber amoureux d'un garçon et que celui-ci c'est payer ma tête. Pourquoi l'amour est un sentiment si merveilleux et si épouvantable en même temps ? Je m'asseoie dans l'herbe en regardant le paysage d'eau qui s'offre à moi. Je réfléchis, je ne pleure pas, jen ne broie pas du noir, je suis juste triste. Je repense encore à ce qui c'est passer.

 _Flashback_

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de Saint-valentin et je vais me déclarer ! J'ai passer toute la soirée à faire ses chocolats alors j'espère qu'il les aimera.

\- Salut Issei.

\- Ah Sanji.. c'est toi.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Oui oui ça va, quesque tu veux ?

Je lui montra mes chocolats. J'avais les joues en feu.

\- Tu sais que tu dois les donner à la personne que tu aimes ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai 18 ans quand même. Je t'aime et c'est pour toi que je les ai faits.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Je savais que t'étais louche mais de là à être gay ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! J'en veux pas de tes chocolats de merde.

Il est partit comme ça.

 _Fin flashback_

-Est-ce si mal d'être homosexuel ?

-Pourquoi tu te demande ça ?

Je sursautais à l'entente de cette voix. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à un homme qui m'a l'air plus vieux que moi, costaux, cheveux vert et il lui manque un oeil. Plûtot bel homme. Mais quesque je raconte moi je viens de me faire rejeter d'une des pires façons qui soit et me voilà déjà en train de relooker un autre mec non mais je suis pas normal.

-Pour rien.

Il ne sembla pas satisfait mais il n'insista pas.

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

\- Fait comme tu veux.

\- Je m'appelle Zoro.

\- Sanji.

\- Quesque tu fais ici seule à cette heure aussi tardive ?

Je regardais ma montre et vue qu'il était 23 heures! Je sautais sur mes deux jambes.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis rester ici tout ce temps ? Mon père va me tuer.

\- Je te raccompagne si tu veux ?

\- Je veux bien merci.

Lorsqu'il se leva je remarqua qu'il faisait au moin une tête de plus que moi.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- 18 ans..

\- D'accord.

\- Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air plutôt vieux non ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai juste 21 ans. Au fait, est-ce que tu habite loin d'ici ?

\- Quand même, 1 heure je dirais.

\- Quesque tu faisais à 1 heure de chez toi ?

\- J'allais à mon restaurant.

\- Tu as un restaurant à ton âge ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas été à l'école, mon père a ouvert ce restaurant lorsque j'étais enfant et il m'a apprit à cusiner. Aujourd'hui il est à la retraitre alors il m'a léguer son resto.

\- C'est chouette.

\- Hm, et toi tu travailles ?

\- Je suis proffesseur d'esrcime.

\- Tu aimes les épées ?

\- Ouais, ma meilleure amie me battait tout le temps quand j'étais petit. Malheureusement elle n'est plus la, mais je suis sûr qu'elle me battrait encore aujourd'hui, elle était vraiment têtue comme fille. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire que j'allais devenir meilleur qu'elle seulement parcequ'elle est une fille mais c'est faux, elle était vraiment puissante. Aujourd'hui je garde toujours son épée dans ma chambre.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai dû remonter des mauvais souvenir.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce qui lui touche ne sera jamais un mauvais souvenir. Mais j'aurais une question et j'aimerais que tu y réponde sérieusement.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors mon blondinet, pourquoi tu te demandais si c'était mal d'être homosexuel ?

Je penchais ma tête vers le bas me sentant sur le bord des larmes.

\- Pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ?

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas un crime. Aimer reste aimer, que ce soit un homme ou une femme et les personnes qui n'ont pas compris celà sont des personnes fermé d'esprit.

\- Tu.. tu le pense vraiment marimo ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis moi-même homosexuel et j'en suis très fier et d'où tu sors le marimo je ne te permet pas !

Je partis à rire vraiment très fort. J'étais heureux. Comment un homme que je viens de rencontrer peut me faire sentir aussi bien. Nous continuâmes de marcher en silence. Puis je m'arrête devant ma maison.

\- Bon et bien c'est ici.

\- Alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit Sanji.

Il se retourna et commença à partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas le voir partir, pas tout de suite alors mon corps à réagis, je lui ai aggriper la main et je l'ai ramener vers moi. Je me retrouvais le nez contre son torse.

\- Peux tu rester cette nuit s'il te plaît ?

\- J'espèrais que tu me le demande.

Je lui fis mon plus grand sourir et nous rentrâmes dans la maison.

L'amour peut être un sentiments qui nous procure que tu mal, mais quand nous trouvons la bonne personne, l'amour est un sentiment simplement magnifique.


	2. NarutoxGaara

Il commençait à se faire tard, je marchais tranquillement dans la rue et il commença à pleuvoir. Les gouttes se faisait douces aux débuts puis elles commença à me pincer la peau alors je me rendus sous un toit pour me protéger de la pluie. Mes cheveux blond me tombait sur le front.

Je regardait la ville, les passants couraient pour éviter la pluie le mieux possibles mais alentour de toute cette foule il y avait un garçon aux cheveux rouge qui ne bougeait pas, il était la debout en plein milieu de la route. Au loin, un auto se dirigea vers lui. Il ne bougea toujours pas.

\- BOUGE TOI, LA VOITURE VA TE FONCER DESSUS!

J'avais beau crier il ne m'écoutait pas, alors que la voiture s'approchait dangereusement de lui, je me mis à courir et je le poussa et la voiture me fonça dessus.

Tout ce que je ressentais c'était la douleur que j'avais à la tête. Je ne voyais rien et j'entendais juste un bip étourdissant et répétitif. J'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux mais je n'y arrive pas. Tant pis.

\- Réveille toi.

Mais à qui est cette voix..? Je ne la reconnais pas.

\- S'il te plait réveille toi.

J'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux, elles s'entrouvrent mais la lumière m'aveugla assez rapidement que je décide de les laisser fermer. Je décide de réagir d'une autre manière.

\- Tu es..qui?

Ma voix était rauque et elle me faisait mal.

\- Je suis désolé, tu te retrouve dans cette hôpital à ma place.

Ah, c'est donc le type louche aux cheveux rouge à coter de moi. Bon, sa ne me dérange pas vraiment d'être dans cette hôpital, je ne suis pas mort et puis je lui ai sauvé la vie. Je ne regrette rien. Je fini par ouvrir les yeux. Je le regarda, il avait l'air inquiet alors je lui fis mon plus grand sourire.

\- Pour te faire pardonner je veux que tu me dise pourquoi tu n'as pas bouger lorsque la voiture se dirigeait vers toi?

\- Disons que je n'aime pas la vie, elle ne sert à rien.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Nous vivons pour mourir.

Oui d'accord il n'a pas tord mais ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Alors c'est une bonne chose de vouloir profiter de la vie pas de la raccourcir.

\- Je n'ai ni ami, ni famille. Les seules personnes que j'ai connu dans ma vie me traite de démon et m'intimidait alors pour moi la vie n'est que source de malheur, je ne mérite pas de vivre.

J'étais estomaqué, il a vécu tant de malheur. Il était seul. Il me ressemble mais moi je ne me laisse pas toucher par les commentaires des autres.

\- Alors soit mon ami et ne pense plus au suicide.

Il ouvrit grandement ses yeux, les larmes commença à couler. Il les essuya bien vite.

\- Je vais aller chercher un médecin.

\- D'accord.

Plus je le regarde, plus il est mignon. Quelques minutes plus tard une jeune femme rentra accompagner de mon ami.. Donc je ne connais même pas le nom.

\- Alors monsieur Uzumaki, allez-vous bien?

\- J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais c'est tout.

\- D'accord alors je vais vous prescrire des anti-douleurs et tu pourras quitter l'hôpital.

\- Merci.

Je me retourna vers mon ami.

\- Au fait je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, toi?

\- Gaara no Sabaku.

\- As-tu un endroit où aller?

Il détourne la tête et rougis un peu. C'est mignon.

\- Tu sais si tu n'as pas d'endroit ta qu'a venir chez moi, je vis seul alors un peu de compagnie ne fera pas de tord.

\- Merci.

\- Au fait j'ai remarquer ton tatouage sur ton front, il signifie quoi?

\- Amour.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait tatouer ce mot?

\- Car j'espérais qu'un jour,quelqu'un puisse me montrer la signification de se mot.

Sa tête était rendu rouge tellement il était gené, moi j'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser pourtant je ne le connais même pas mais mon instinct me dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire alors je pris son collet et le pencha par dessus moi et l'embrasse doucement en quête de réaction mais rien ne suivit alors j'y met plus de force plus d'amour. Il participa aux baiser. Je passa ma main dans ses cheveux et le tirait un peu plus vers moi, ses lèvres était douces, sa langue dansait avec la mienne, je ressentait un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressentit. Nous arrêtons le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle.

\- C'était..bon.

\- C'était pourquoi?

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître impossible mais je me sens bien avec toi.

\- Il y a d'autre truc comme ça?

\- Si tu veux, je peux tout te montrer mais on va chez moi d'abord.

\- Ok.

Je pris mes choses et me dirigea vers l'accueil pour avoir ma prescription, ensuite nous nous dirigeons vers le magasin pour que je puisse avoir mes médicaments pour mon mal de tête ensuite direction mon appartement. Je lui pris la main et il ne l'enleva pas, ça me réchauffa le cœur. Arriver chez moi,LEMON, je le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrasse avec férocité en mettant toute ma passion et l'amour que je ressentait à son égard, mes mains parcouraient son torse bien foutu et il laissa échapper des soupirs. Je lui pinça les tétons et lui enleva son chandail. Je lui reprit la main et l'emmena dans ma chambre qui sera dorénavant la sienne aussi et je le pousse sur le lit. Je me mis à lui embrasser la bouche, le cou, le torse et tout ça lui procurait des frissons et des gémissements, il commençait à devenir dur et moi aussi alors j entrepris de lui enlever son pantalon et je commença à me déshabiller à mon tour. Je me mis par dessus lui fessant en sorte que nos érections se touchés et cela nous fient soupirer d'aise. Je repris mes baiser sur son torse tout en descendant, j'enlève son boxer avec mes dents et mis tout de suite son membre dans ma bouche en commencent de long va et vient pour aller plus vite ensuite. Après lui avoir fait voir le point du non retour, je l'embrassa et me coucha a côté de lui.

\- C'était vraiment bon.

\- C'est ce que font des personnes qui s'aiment et ils peuvent faire plus.

\- Alors je vais m'assurer de t'aimer pour l'éternité.

Je lui souris et m'endormis.


End file.
